Hair
by Emily Rai
Summary: Something very bad happens when Shuichi taks a nap in Bad Lucks tent after a concert...and what's up with Yuki?.. reposted and hopefully better than the first one! :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

XxXx

Shuichi slept away even as a masked man snuck into Bad Luck's tent at the concert grounds. It had been a big performance and the others had gone to watch everyone else but Shuichi had been exhausted and opted to take a nap instead. Gentle hands holding a pair of scissors cut at random patches of hair. Some were kept long and others as short as possible while others were left in-between.

When the task was finished the masked man crept out as silently as he had come. And not a second too soon, he had just made it back to his own bands tent when the other members of Bad Luck returned to take their friend home.

"Shuichi," Hiro asked timidly. Afraid of how his friend would react when he realized what had happened.

"Go away Hiro." The teen mumbled rolling over; unfortunately he was sleeping on a rather small couch and found himself on the floor with said action.

"Shuichi, I need you to stay calm. It's not such a big deal but you're going to want to freak out, but you can't okay?" Hiro asked.

"What's wrong Hiro…" Shuichi's voice trailed off as he ran his fingers though his hair.

What was left of it at least, he could tell that there would be no repairing the damage to it besides shaving his head.

"It's not so bad. At least your bangs won't be in your eye's now." Hiro said helpfully as Fujisaki burst into laughter.

"Not so bad, Hiro, I probably look like a freak, I'm going to have to shave my head. I'll be bald!" Shuichi yelled.

"Calm down, I'll shave it for you, I think I have a hat around here somewhere," Hiro said rooting around his stuff until he found the skull cap he'd been looking for.

Shuichi just whimpered pathetically as his friend grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the hair down as far as he could before grabbing a razor and some shaving cream K-san had produced from seemingly nowhere.

"Goodbye hair," Shuichi said sniffing as a few tears slipped down his face.

"Oh grow up Shindo-San it's only hair." Fujisaki said rolling his eyes as he watched Hiro fix the over dramatic teens hair.

"You don't under stand Fujisaki," Shuichi said quietly head bowed. It almost scared Fujisaki to see his band member and kind of friend so subdued and quiet.

"He hasn't gotten more than an inch off every two years since Junior High School." Hiro said as he spread the shaving cream over his friends head being as gentle as he could as he drug the razor across.

"Maybe you'll like it better this way," Fujisaki said trying to be helpful, he had decided he didn't like a quiet Shuichi and was trying desperately to get rid of him.

"But Yuki likes my hair long," Shuichi said snuffling as he rubbed roughly at his eyes.

"I could convince him to like it short as well," K-san said fingering his gun hopefully.

"NO! Just I'll not tell him until I have to…he'll probably be in his office or passed out in bed when I get home, I'll sleep on the couch tonight and come into work early. I've got so stuff I want to work though anyways." Shuichi said hysterically.

"I really think it would be better if you just told him out right what happened." Fujisaki said skeptically.

"No, he won't mind if I'm at work and K-san doesn't have to break anything," Shuichi said shaking his head furiously.

"What ever you think is best Shu," Hiro said calmly sliding the hat on his friends head squeezing his neck lightly before grabbing his guitar and heading home for the night.

"I'll see you guys later," Shuichi said quietly grabbing his messenger bag and heading out after Hiro to his own home.

K-San and Fujisaki said their goodbyes and made their way out.

XXX

Yuki leaned heavily against the kitchen counter as he waited for Shuichi to come running into the apartment. Knowing his young lover well enough to not bother going to bed or try and work on his book when he should be getting home. He was surprised however when the door opened and closed quietly and there was a soft thud as Shuichi dropped his bag next to the door.

Even more surprising was when he heard the teen fall onto the couch groaning as he lay there. Yuki could tell that Shuichi was distressed and obviously didn't want him to know. Heading into the front room sitting by the teen's feet.

"What's wrong," Yuki asked quietly.

"Did I wake you; I tried to be quiet…" Shuichi said not looking up from where his face was planted in the couch.

"No I was in the kitchen; I thought maybe you'd want something to eat when you got home. Come on and eat, then we can go to bed." Yuki said keeping his voice low and soothing.

"I can't move." Shuichi groaned hoping Yuki would just go to bed instead of trying to get him up.

No such luck. He could feel himself being rolled over and Yuki lifting him bridal style to carry him to their room. The man laid him gently on the bed and pulled his shoes and socks off then his jacket was discarded as well as Hiro's hat. Yuki paused for a moment when he saw Shuichi had no hair but continued on without saying a word.

"Please don't hate me," Shuichi said quietly as he and Yuki lay in bed after the man had helped him into his pajamas.

"Never," Yuki whispered quietly, pressing a kiss to Shuichi's temple as he drifted off to sleep.

XxXx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: well here's chapter two, sorry I didn't get it up sooner. I'll try harder next time promise! And just so were all clear I do not own or even claim to own Gravitation or any of the characters so don't say that I did!

XxXx

Shuichi was up early the next morning, refreshed from both his nap and sleeping with his head on Yuki's chest. Still he didn't want to bother Yuki, afraid the man would kick him out for the smallest things so he dressed quickly with out showering and headed into work, he was the first of the Bad Luck members there and opted to work on some of their new stuff.

While he wasn't as skilled as Fujisaki at playing the keyboard he had taken piano lessons when he was younger. It had been a while since he played but it was kind of like riding a bike you never truly forget how. He was a little rusty at first but it quickly came back to him as he let his fingers flow across the keys.

For a while he just played letting the music wash over his being but then he added in his vocals. He wasn't singing the actual words just working on hitting the notes and the timing. He'd add in the words later after he knew what notes he needed to hit without looking at sheet music.

"My, I didn't know you could play the piano as well as sing Shindo-San." Touma Seguchi said quietly when Shuichi stopped for a moment.

"I'm not a pro like you or Fujisaki-San but I took lessons when I was a kid…" Shuichi said blushing.

"I wouldn't be so sure, you are quiet good. With a little practice you could be an amazing pianist." Touma said calmly.

"Thank you Seguchi-San," Shuichi said with a short bow.

"I think I will allow you to continue your work for now, try not to strain your voice to much though." Touma said kindly before removing himself from the room.

A short time later Hiro, Fujisaki and K-san entered the room all but Hiro surprised to find Shuichi playing the keyboard. They just stared in interest for several moments listening as he worked through their new songs playing flawlessly as well as hitting all the right notes vocally.

"I didn't know you still played Shu-chan." Hiro said calmly when Shuichi stopped and opened his eyes.

"Sorry Fujisaki," Shuichi said sheepishly. "I wanted to work on our new stuff and I don't like singing Acapulco much…"

"It's fine, I didn't know you played the piano." Fujisaki said eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"I haven't since I was a kid, it was more to see if I could still do it than anything else…" Shuichi admitted shrugging off their amazement moving away from the keyboard and to his spot by the microphone.

"It's fine, just unexpected. It's not like this is my personal keyboard it's the studios so anyone can use it." Fujisaki said calmly taking his place so they could start rehearsal.

"Were starting on a good note, so lets keep going and maybe we can get out of here at a decent time." K-san said shooting his gun into the ceiling causing some plaster to rain down onto them.

"K-san I'm going to hide your gun one of these days." Fujisaki said glaring at the man as he brushed plaster off of himself and the keyboard.

"That ever happens and I'll know just who to shoot now get to work." K-san yelled before going to the other room so he could listen with Sakano-San.

The day went by fairly fast and all of the members of Bad Luck were out of the studio before it was dark out. Shuichi was the last one out of the room dragging his feet as he walked towards the door. He was surprised to find Yuki leaning against the wall out side the studio.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" Shuichi asked surprised.

"Touma called and said he thought you guys would be done early tonight; I thought we could go out to dinner." Yuki said with a shrug.

"Really," Shuichi asked shocked; Yuki never wanted to go out to dinner he enjoyed cooking too much.

"Yeah, come on." Yuki said wrapping an arm around Shuichi's shoulders as they walked out to the Mercedes.

"Oh jeez," Shuichi muttered shuffling closer to Yuki as the walked out into the mass of paparazzi waiting for them.

"Chill just ignore them." Yuki murmured tightening his grip on his lover as they walked.

Shuichi did as he was told and was grateful when Yuki closed his door for him shoving the reporters back to do so. He slammed his lock down incase some crazy fan tried to open the door and sighed in relief as Yuki closed his own door and started the car. Before long they were out on the road heading away from Tokyo.

They stopped at a small restaurant on the very outskirts of the city having lost the mass of fans and reporters about halfway out.

"I thought we could use a night out just the two o us." Yuki said in explanation when Shuichi looked at him oddly.

"Oh, that does sound nice," Shuichi admitted happily as the two of them headed into the restaurant.

XxXx

Okay so that's chapter two, I know it's not very long but even so I feel like it's ten times better than my first run with it…lol that's pretty sad actually

Oh well, I hope you liked it.

Love always,

Yuuki Uesugi


End file.
